


Pre-Wedding Jitters

by KilielShipper



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fili is King, Kiliel wedding, kili - Freeform, kiliel - Freeform, tauriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilielShipper/pseuds/KilielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is about to marry the elf of his dreams. Naturally, he's a bit nervous. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Wedding Jitters

It had taken quite a bit of convincing all the other dwarves of the severity of his affections, that it wasn’t just a passing fancy, you know, loving an elf. Balin said he surely had just developed a ‘wee bit of infatuation’, that it would pass, but it didn’t. Kili knew it never would. Fili realized his brother was serious as soon as he told him how he felt around the beautiful Captain of the Guard. So the new King beneath the Mountain gave his blessing wholeheartedly when Kili told him he wanted to be wed to Tauriel, should she want him. Luckily for him, she did.

“What’s wrong, ey? Having second thoughts?” Kili felt his brother’s hand clasp his shoulder tightly.

“I’m nervous, is all.” Kili left his place by the window to take one more look into the huge mirror opposite his bed. He straightened his leather belt and smoothed down his dark green velvet tunic. The prince knew Tauriel liked this color best. “Shouldn’t you be off doing some kingly duties?” he said to Fili who was just adjusting the heavy crown atop his head.

“And miss my little brother getting ready for his wedding? I wouldn’t dream of it!” Fili laughed, taking a chain out of his pocket “Here, this is for you. I had it made especially for today.”

Kili marveled at the chain handed to him by his brother. It was a sturdy necklace made of gold and iron, emeralds and rubies glittering in the light of the candles. It was fit for a king.

“Thank you, Fili” Kili smiled and embraced his brother tightly.

“Now, now, Prince! Don’t crush our King, we’ve need of him yet.” Balin chuckled as he and Dwalin came through the door.

Beaming, he let go of this brother and greeted them “Mornin’ you two! Is everything ready?”

“Everything. You should see your bride. I swear, couldn’t have picked a bonnier lass. I mean, if it had to be an elf lass, mind you” Dwalin gave a small smile. He had taken a while to get accustomed to the idea of a dwarf marrying an elf, but he had come around, eventually. “So let’s be going, everyone’s waitin’.”

“Just a moment, Dwalin.”Balin reached into his cloak and took out a slim iron crown. “This belonged to Thorin, when he was young. I believe he would have wanted you to wear it.”

Kili touched the slender metal that Balin had put upon his brow. “Thank you, I-really…thank you. I wish he were here.” He felt a twinge in his heart for his uncle. It had been almost two years since Thorin Oakenshield had fallen in the Battle of Five Armies.

“He is sorely missed, yes.” Balin nodded “But let that not dampen your spirits now, lad. He may not have approved of this match, but he most certainly wanted you to be happy. The both of you.” He smiled at Fili and Kili then and embraced them simultaneously.

“Now, let us be going.” the old dwarf sighed and looked at Kili seriously “Kili, I wish you the all the best. Don’t worry, she’s as nervous as you look.” Another chuckle, and Kili was ushered out of the door and through corridor after corridor, until they were out in the open.

The ceremony was to be held in a little clearing in the forest just outside the newly rebuilt city of Dale. Tauriel loved this part of the forest best, Kili knew, so this was also where he had proposed to her. At night, of course, when the stars shone brightest.

  
At the moment, the clearing was full of life. Chairs had been arranged in neat rows so that everyone could witness the beginning of Kili and Tauriel’s journey with each other.

  
Kili’s heart was beating extremely fast as he made his way to the front together with Fili, greeting relatives and friends along the way. Although he hadn’t deemed it possible, his heart gave a momentary lurch as he looked at Thranduil sitting in the first row, looking stoic as ever. Next to him sat Legolas, with a rather annoyed look on his slim face. Kili gave a half-bow in their general direction as Fili walked over and greeted his fellow king.

Yes, Fili was much more suited to being king than he was, thought Kili, for he could never act so amicable with the likes of Thranduil (who had forbidden Tauriel to meet with Kili for a few months after he had learned of their affections toward each other - that was just something Kili couldn’t forgive).

  
The music of a harp started playing and Kili’s heart started thumping even more loudly. Everyone around them went silent and turned to behold Tauriel, who approached Kili slowly. She looked radiant, she rivaled the stars, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. Tauriel never took her eyes from Kili as he gazed upon her with so much love and affection she felt that her heart would burst.

  
Her dress was of the deepest blue (Kili’s favorite), silver earrings in the form of stars framing her face while she wore her hair in the fashion of dwarf women, Kili noted, with silver flowers braided into it.

  
As she reached his side she took his hand, squeezing it ever so slightly. “Men lananubukhs menu” she breathed into his ear and smiled.  
Grinning, he replied “Le melin” which made Tauriel beam with happiness.

  
Fili, who was conducting the ceremony, gave a little cough and looked sheepishly at the couple “All right…I welcome all to the wedding of Prince Kili of the House of Durin and Tauriel Baingiliath of Mirkwood…”

  
The ceremony was simple; the couple declared their love for each other in front of everyone they held dear. The festivities were glorious and went on for days, for the people of Erebor and Dale had spared no expense in celebrating their favorite prince and his beloved.  
But the most important thing for Kili and his Tauriel were that they had each other, could revel in the sight of each other’s smiles, braiding their lover’s hair, stealing kisses in the Throne Room; just the two of them together – that is, until their first daughter was born, but that is an entirely different story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism always welcome :) Haven't written anything in years, but these two just inspired me. For anyone wondering: Le melin is Sindarin and what Tauriel says is Khuzdul, and of course it means "I love you" :)


End file.
